


The Dark Side of Love

by Yay101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yay101/pseuds/Yay101
Summary: Warning:  Will be tackling dark issues such as self harm,  depression,  homophobia, etc.When you look at a couple,  they seem so perfect,  so happy. Sometimes we forget the dark side of love.AUPictures are not mine.Available on Fanfiction.Net, Wattpad,  DeviantArt





	The Dark Side of Love

Lance's point of view  
12: 30 Am  
I looked down at my wrist. Goosebumps on my tanned skin because of the AC being on and the words I personally carved into my skin. The girl I loved didn't love me back, sounds like a stupid teen flick thing. I'm so pathetic. I looked at my other wrist scars covered up and down like they were taunting me to cut again, "I have school in the morning," I say "I should be getting to sleep." I lay down on the bed, my blue blanket covering half my body, curse my long legs. I glance up at the ceiling of my room, I was freezing, yet I was too lazy to get up to turn off the AC. I tried sleeping, tossing and turning, but the thoughts consumed me. The thoughts ranged from me being worthless to if I disappeared no one would notice.  
Not Keith, not Allura, no one. I probably wouldn't even noticed. I got off my bed, pulled down my blue long sleeves and grabbed my book bag, putting both straps on my shoulders, after putting on my bag I walked out the door, and drove to school, as I stepped through the door I heard my worst nightmare. Ding! The bell. Oh snap! I quickly ran down the Hall to my classroom. High school sucks. I made it just in time, I walk over to my desk, middle row last seat, I used to sit by Hunk but after Pidge transfered he started sitting by them, leaving me alone. The teacher walks in and takes attendance, I sigh and glance out the window. As soon as I did I saw someone outside painting graffiti on the wall. I cursed, it was Keith, I'll recognize that mullet from anywhere.  
I sigh again, he was always getting in trouble. I felt like I needed to up my game. The teacher, Mr. Iverson, was talking when all of a sudden a kid yelled "Keith's outside!" Iverson looked out the window and grunted, he ran out the classroom and in a few minutes we see him outside yelling, he was yelling so loud that I could hear him from the classroom. "Keith, you're getting serious detention! And you're getting expelled! And... And... I can't think of anything right now I'm so angry!" He grabbed Keith's arm and dragged him. Keith was fighting back and said things I couldn't hear.  
After a long silence, we hear the door open to Mr. Iverson and Keith looking grumpy, like always. "Sit down!" There was an empty seat beside me and Keith took it, I grunted, thinking thanks Hunk. He looked over with his puple-blue eyes and notice me, then turned the other way. That jerk! Does he not know who I am? I'm Lance McClain, his arch nemesis. Though it would be a bad time to talk to him while Iverson is flaming mad at him. Iverson cursed and muttering under his breath saying something like "Kids these days" and "if I was Shiro, I wouldn't have adopted this troubled kid".  
Ding! I started packing up my stuff. I'm always the last one out, Pidge and Hunk always left me alone, like I wasn't even there. I was about to walk to the door when I was stopped by a voice. " Lance, take Keith to the office." Keith glared at me, looking me up and down like he was going to strike me at anytime. "Why do I have to? " I asked. "Because I said so, now go! " Iverson backfired. Keith got up and I took the papers from Iverson, one paper was my excuse of why I'll be late for my next class and the other was his write up slip. I walked out and Keith was on the wall looking annoyed yet followed me after I walked by him.


End file.
